This proposal requests funds to repair and improve two nonhuman primate housing buildings at the Southwest Foundation for Biomedical Research. The buildings range in age from 21 to 45 years, and suffer from erosion of concrete surfaces, spalling and cracking of walls, and deterioration of a metal shade structure. Routine maintenance has been provided over many years, but conditions have deteriorated at a rate faster than can be addressed by available staff. The project will improve approximately 29,577 net square feet of existing animal housing space in Buildings 102 and 106 on the SFBR campus by refurbishment of walls constructed of concrete and concrete masonry units (CMU) which have become eroded or cracked and by installation of a new impervious polymeric coating to smooth irregularities and provide a surface resistant to the harsh effects of urine and cleaning agents. In addition, Building 102 (10,177 net square feet) will also be improved by refurbishment of the metal shade structure installed over primate housing. The existing structure will be removed and replaced with new metal panels with an improved mounting system to ensure safe, extended service. These repairs and improvements will improve sanitation in social housing enclosures and extend the useful life of these buildings.